What will happen?
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: this is a take on the last eppy, "FOUND." It turns about to be one very scary week for the team.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a tribute to Dom, from NICS: LA.**

**I found it completely stupid to kill Dom.**

**That and I cried my eyes out knowing he was gone.**

**So this is what I wish happened. But I do have to admit that he did go out as a hero, for saving Sam's life. It's after the last shooting, just as the paramedics come. **

**If you don't like or didn't see that eppy yet, don't read because it has some spoilers in it from the end.**

"COME ON DOM! STAY WITH ME!" Sam yelled to his friend's lifeless body. He kept doing CPR until the paramedics came. They rushed him to the hospital.

"I don't get it. Why not one of us, like me you or Sam," Kensi said with tears in her eyes. Callen rubbed her back as they walked to their desks.

"Why can't we see Dom?" Sam said punching the lockers.

"Calm down Mr. Hanna, you can see him when he gets out of surgery," Hetty said calmly walking towards the group.

Eric came running down the stares, "Guys! The director wants to see you!"

The team walked up the stairs slowly a hoping they could see Dom. They all walked in to see director Vance's face staring back at them. Callen gave a long sigh.

"As you all know Dom has been hurt, very badly. And if god forbid he does not make it I want you all to tell his parents. And if he does make it, call them. Either way, I want to hear from all of you that you are terribly sorry. But I do want to say congratulations for staying strong for the past month, and hoping that our good friend Dom will stay strong. Good-bye, and call me when you find out what is going on," Vance said making the cut off sign and the screen went black again.

"What the hell is he talking about? IF he is going to make?! I know he will make it!" Sam yelled nearly taking Eric's head off.

"All of you go home, Sam go to the gym and get some of that anger out so you don't kill anyone," Hetty said walking out, "And don't worry I will call all of you."

The team walked to their cars hoping for the best. Kensi started her car but smoke started poring out of the hood. She yelled, "No no no no!!! Not now! Come on!" She stomped her foot on the ground. Callen pulled up in his car.

"You need a ride?" he asked.

"Yeah that would be great. Let me grab my stuff," She grabbed her car keys, and her bag. Then ran over to the passenger's side door and hopped in. The whole ride they didn't talk only Kensi giving the directions to her house. They pulled up and she hopped out.

"Thanks G," she said with a sweet smile, "You can stay if you want. I won't go to sleep until I know Dom is OK."

"Thanks," Callen said shutting off his car and getting out.

They walked up to her front door. Kensi opened it and walked into the kitchen putting her stuff down, "You want anything to drink?"

"No, I good takes," Callen, said turning on the TV.

Kensi walked in holding a beer and plopping down next to Callen, "You sure G?"

"Fine," he took a swig handing it back to Kensi, "Kens? Can I ask you something?"

"What's on her mind?" she asked taking the remote from Callen and turning off the TV then faced Callen.

"What if I knew someone who liked you on the team," Callen asked not looking her in the eyes.

"Who is it? Nate? I think it's him because he is always talking to me, not you or Sam," Kensi said talking very fast.

"No its not Nate, Eric or Dom."

"Come on G! Who is it?

"It's…..uhhh….me," Callen said sheepishly.

"Wow G, I really don't know what to say," Kensi said getting up from the couch and opening the fridge bending over, giving Callen a perfect view of her butt. _And she has a nice ass to! She is perfect!_ Callen thought with a smile.

"I know this might sound a little weird, but I can use you shower because I fell very dirty from running around that place looking for Dom. And shooting those basterds."

"Sure its this way," Kensi said pointing to the bathroom. When she hear the water come on she slipped into her room putting some sweats and a tight tank top on. _This should drive him crazy,_ Kensi thought with a smile. _I can't believe he likes me! Well I have had a huge crush on him for a while. Maybe it was meant to be. _She walked back to the kitchen grabbing some left over pizza and another beer. She looked up hearing footsteps coming towards her. There in the door way leaning on the frame of the door was a shirtless Callen.

"You want pizza?" she offered.

"I'm good," he said taking a seat on the other side of the table.

"G, lis-" Callen interrupted Kensi.

"Kens, you don't have to say anything. Don't feel bad if you don't like me back. I'll move on," Callen said taking Kensi's new beer and drinking it.

"G, I'm in love with you completely head over heels for you," Kensi said looking at him. Callen spit the beer out all over Kensi.

"Really Callen? You couldn't sallow it? Now I have to shower again!" Kensi said playfully. Callen gave her a perfect grin, then a yawn. Kensi kept going, "Well I'll go shower and you can get some sleep."

"What if Dom-" Callen started to say but was cut off my Kensi.

"No, G. He needs us all well rested. Okay? I'm going to shower, you can sleep on the couch."

Kensi got up and walked to the bathroom. After her nice long hot shower, rinsing the beer that Callen spit all over her off felt good, and getting rid of all the dirt from chasing the terrorist group was great. Her shower was nice and hot. She got out slipped into her bathrobe; she walked into her room finding Callen fast asleep on her bed. Kensi smirked at Callen; _he is so cute all asleep, _Kensi thought. She put some clean sweats and a t-shirt. She got into bed with Callen, inhaled his sweat smell and fell asleep.

A few hour later Callen woke up, he saw Kensi crawled up into a bawl, hand on his chest. He had his arm around her and she was pulled close to him. _She looks so peaceful. Like nothing in the whole world could hurt her, it must be nice to have that feeling, _Callen thought. He heard his phone vibrate. He picked it up:

"_Hello?" he whispered._

"_Mr. Callen, it's Hetty. Dom is out of surgery," Hetty said._

"_Ok, I'll call Kens. Thanks Hetty."_

"_You're welcome Mr. Callen."_

He looked down at Kensi who was up now; sleep still in her eyes but looking at Callen with a puzzled look.

He sighed, "Dom is out of surgery."

"Is he ok?" Kensi asked.

"Lets go find out."

**What do you think? Should I keep going?????**

**Review please and thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody loved the last story so much….**

**I'm going to keep going!**

Waiting

Kensi and Callen pulled up first. They walked into the waiting room looking for their friends. There were a couple of other people in the room, a women reading a magazine, a couple chatting quietly to each other. Nothing out of the ordinary. Hetty was sitting in one of the seats, her feet daggling somewhat off the floor. She was talking on her phone and she didn't look happy. Kensi smiled to herself, _here comes hurricane Hetty. It's going to be really bad, _she thought. The two sat next to each other. Sam came bursting into the waiting room followed by Nate and Eric.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked loudly.

"Yes now be quite I am on the phone Mr. Hanna," Hetty said a little annoyed. The team sat together, Hetty on the phone, Callen and Kensi eyeballing each other, Nate reading a book, and Eric playing with his IPOD. They sat there for about 20 minutes but for Sam it seemed like days. The guy he worked with everyday could be died right now. The doors opened, Dom's mother and father walked.

"How could you do this to my baby?" his mother yelled at Sam.

"Lady he jumped in front of me I couldn't stop him," Sam said innocently. The man, Dom's father, mumbled something to his wife, which made her calm down. They two sat down at the far end of the waiting room.

A doctor walked in, "I'm doctor Madison, I helped your friend Dom."

"Is he OK?" Kensi asked jumping out of her seat, with Sam not far behind.

"Yes he will be fine. But at the moment he is in a coma, he should wake up in a few days. I have complete faith in him. You can go see him," Dr. Madison said walking back out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vail can go see their son first then we can go," Hetty said putting her phone down. Sam mumbled in argument but then shut up when Mrs. Vail gave him the death stare. The couple left, leaving the team sitting down.

"This is out of no where but I know why we make a perfect team," Callen said looking up.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Because Sam sees the glass as half full. I see it as half empty. That's why we make a great team. Kensi, on the other hand, just drinks right out of the bottle. Nate wonders why it has to be glass. And Eric usually breaks the glass by putting his feet up on the table. And Dom makes the glass out of spare computer parts," Callen said with smile.

"You do have a good point there," Hetty said with a smile, and laughed with the team.

The laughing slowly stopped. People filtered in and out of the waiting room, doctor and visitors. A few people gave Callen the creeps but he didn't think about they too much. Kensi fell asleep on Callen shoulder; he put his arm around her. _What is up with those to? I mean they can here together; Kensi is asleep on his shoulder. They have been acting weird all week. Her car "broke" down in the parking garage. How low can G get?_ Sam was lost in his thoughts. A nurse came in.

"The parents of Mr. Vail are gone you can go in now," the nurse said.

"You guys go ahead we will meet you there," Callen said, Hetty shook her head and marched out followed by Nate, Sam and Eric.

"Kens baby, Dom's parents are gone get up," He whispered.

"OK," Kensi said sleepily. Callen got up first helping Kensi up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. They walked to Dom's room. Kensi gasped when she saw her friend in a coma, badges, and the heart monitor beeping. There was a machine helping him breath. Kensi said, "G I can't go in. It's to much for me."

"Ok, we won't we can just stand here," Callen said softly pulling the now crying Kensi into a hug trying to calm her down. He rocked he back and forth very slowly. He sat Kensi down after her loud sobs became much softer. He walked into Dom's room. Everyone besides Kensi just stood there looking at their friend not knowing what to say.

Outside Kensi mumbled, "Come on Dom, wake up for us. I want to see your smile."

After a while, Callen couldn't take it any more, he walked out, Sam on his heels. Kensi was nowhere to be found. _Probably in the bathroom, _Callen thought sitting down putting his head in his hands. Sam sat down next to him. They waited a little while; the rest of them had left. Sam left with Nate and Eric, Callen was alone, but still no Kensi.

"Excuse me?" He asked a nurse.

"What's the matter?" the nurse asked.

"Do you mind checking in the lady's bathroom for a women named Kensi for me?" Callen asked hoping she was in there.

"Sure." The nurse walked a few doors down to the bathroom opened the door the disappeared. She walked out a few minutes later, "She is not in there, I'm sorry."

"It's ok and thank you," Callen said. He pulled out his phone and called Sam:

"What's up G"' Sam asked.

"_Is Kensi with you?" Callen asked a little scared._

"_No she isn't I thought she was with you," Sam said now worried too._

"_Maybe she went for a walk I'll try her phone, thanks Sam."_

"_Call me when you find out."_

"_Will do, bye."_

"_Bye," _Callen_ said hanging up the phone._

He tried calling Kensi, no answer then he heard a vibrate, like a phone. He looked under a chair; there was Kensi's phone along with a note written in bold letters:

**I have her.**

**I know you love her.**

**But she is mine now.**

**Good luck finding her.**

Callen gasped. Kensi was missing, and Dom is in a coma. This is one hell of a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone wanted me to update really fast!

I might be updating a little slower going into June because finals and all that stuff is coming up and I will need to study, but I will update!

Kensi woke up; she was tied to a chair. It was cold and metal; the room was pitch black and cold. She could hear the rats running around her. Kensi stayed calm not knowing what was going on was new to her. For the most part she always had a game plan, but now nothing. She realized her head was pounding, just like her heart. She could feel some blood dripping down her face. Bright lights clicked on and a man walked in holding a big knife.

Meanwhile Callen was freaking out. Not knowing what to do he ran over to the front desk and asked in a panicked way, "I need to see your surveillance tapes!"

"No you can't. I need ID," The nurse said not looking up from her book. The doors opened Sam and Hetty walked in. Callen put his badge and ID on the book in front of the nurse. She looked up, then sighed and got up.

"I called Vance he wants us to find her," Hetty said.

"No really?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"No time to be funny," Callen said following the nurse to a locked room.

"Why do you need to see the tapes anyway?" the nurse asked opening the door.

"Because an agent was kidnapped here and she is missing," Callen said quickly.

"Some call Eric this all looks like a nerd's job," Sam said pulling out his phone.

"Eric is here!" Eric said pushing the team aside with Nate on his heels.

"When did she disappear?" Nate asked.

"About 20 minutes ago. I thought she went to the bathroom but she wasn't in there," Callen said looking at the monitors.

"You went in the women's bathroom?!" Sam asked.

"Long story," Callen said.

"I FOUND SOMETHING," Eric yelled.

Sam looked at the screen, "They are back, and it's the group."

"I thought we killed them all!" Callen exclaimed.

"Me to G, Me too," Sam said looking at the screen.

Kensi looked at the man, he stepped into the little light that came into the room. She had seen him before but where? It was Mo! She thought he was dead. Kensi took a deep breath looking at him.

"Now because we lost your friend Dom, it's your turn," a voice said, but it wasn't Mo's.

"You people shot him!" Kensi screamed.

"Yes we know. Now back to more important matters. Dom being dead isn't the whole reason you are here. A few of my men are in need of a wife. And they liked you the best. Mo is to young to be married at the moment, but maybe in a few years," The voice said, then a door opened and a few man walked in. Kensi knew who they were, old ex-boyfriends of hers. Not that she had many.

"Really? You find MY ex-boyfriends," Kensi said looking for where the voice was coming from.

"Pick one," The vice said with an evil laugh, then started to cough.

"Smooth you bone head," Kensi said with a laugh. Mo slapped her across the face.

"PICK!" the voice barked. Kensi figured she would pick the one who best fit her, it was Callen, but he wasn't here at the moment. She would have to pretend that one of them, who ever she picked was Callen, he would understand, hopefully, "PICK OR MO WILL KILL YOU!"

"Don't get you're panties in a knot. Fine I pick, Jack," Kensi sighed. He looked most like Jack. The big muscular man stepped forward. Pulling out a gun and shooting everyone in the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the voice roared. More men came running in but "Jack" killed them to. He ran over and cut the ropes that tied her to the chair. He picked her up and ran outside into the hot LA day.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sat Kensi down on the ground leaning up against a wooden pole. He ran back into the place looking for the voice. Kensi rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times so her eyes could adjust to the light. She had never seen this part of LA before. She could see a beach in the distance, it had palm trees. She looked over to a building, looking at the sign out front. Kensi couldn't tell what it said but then she heard a voice, and it yelled, "MDPD! WE ARE COMING IN!" Kensi was so confused, was she really in Miami? Or was this her mind playing games on her, Miami is on the other side of the country what is she doing here? She waited for who ever yelled that, but she felt duck tape go around her month and then everything went back.

"H here she i-" Jack said stopping when he saw she was gone.

"Jesse what happened?" Horatio Cane said putting his sunglasses back on.

"She was right here! I swear!" Jesse said pointing to the empty spot where Kensi once sat.

"Well she isn't there now!" Ryan said putting his gun back.

"No shit Sherlock," Jesse said annoyed.

"Now Mr. Cardoza," H said in a disapproving way. Just then as Jesse (Jack) looked over the railing, a black van peeled away from the curb leaving behind skid-marks, "Ryan go document those marks down there, and Calleigh call Special Agent Gibbs and find out what is going on!" The team shook their heads walking away, Calleigh one the phone.

"H this is all my fault!" Jesse said kicking the wall.

"No it's not, we are all human here, we will find her alive," H said walking back into the building.

IN THE BLACK VAN:

Kensi woke up. She was also tied up; she sat up and looked around. Kensi was in the back seat of a van; she could smell the beer from who ever were in the 2 front seats. One man in a black ski mask turned around. He looked at her and laughed an evil laugh, it was the voice. Kensi tried yelling but it was no use, as her friends use to say, "Duck-tape makes everything stop."

"You think you where going to be safe, in you're lover's arm again didn't you?" the driver said.

"SHUT UP!" the voice barked, "KEEP YOU'RE EYES ON THE ROAD! MAKE SURE YOU ARE HEADING UP TO NEW YORK CITY YOU BONEHEAD!"

The driver mumbled something but kept driving. The voice unbuckled and went to the back looking at Kensi. She gave him the evil eye, and then he knocked her out again with the butt of his gun. The last thing Kensi herd was an evil laugh.

BACK IN LA:

Callen paced behind Eric. Sam watch Callen freak out, Sam said, "Come on G you are scaring me here. What's the matter?"

"OH I DON'T KNOW! KENSI IS MISSING AND I LOVE HER!" Callen yelled the veins in his neck popping out. Eric stopped typing, and Sam's jaw dropped. Callen walked out mumbling to himself. He walked down stairs to the men's room and splashed some cold water on his face. He leaned on the wall near the window and slide down to he was sitting on the floor. Callen put his head in his hands and started to cry. The door opened and Callen didn't bother look up. He quickly glanced up and saw Nate now sitting next to him.

"It took a lot for you to admit that didn't it?" Nate asked staring at the door.

Callen sighed, "Yes is did."

"It's hard I know," Nate said looking at Callen.

"It's just that I love her and I don't want to lose Kensi."

"I get it. I remember when I was in the 12th grade and I was like the biggest nerd, and I had a crush on the most popular girl in school. I told her that I liked her and she said she liked me back."

Callen glanced up and laughed, "Really? I mean she already knows that I love her."

"What did you do sleep with her?"

"Yeah," Callen said sheepishly.

"Wow Callen, just wow."

"Yeah and she is great in bed," Callen said with a smile.

IN THE BLACK VAN:

When Kensi woke up it was dark outside. She could hear the city flying by. Police sirens, grumpy taxi drivers honking at each other. Kensi was in the city the never sleeps. New York City. She say the time, it was 5:00 am. The van stopped.

"The police are on to us. They have been chasing us for blocks, pull over and we will throw her out," the voice said looking back at the sleepy and very confused Kensi. The driver did what he was told. The voice pulled the gun that he hit Kensi with earlier out and shoved it to her temple. She heard a gun shot; she waited for the pain and the blood. _This is what dieing feels like? Wow what a let down! I hope someone can tell Callen I am sorry, and I loved him._ The back door flew open.

"Kensi Blye?" a different voice said.

"Yes?" Kensi said in a whisper.

"I'm detective Mac Taylor with the New York crime lab. Give me you're hand," Kensi did what she was told. She put both feet on the ground but fell down. Strong arms caught her.

It wasn't Mac but someone else, "Whoa Ms. Blye careful." She looked up, "Relax I'm Detective Don Flack, I work with Mac." Don took Kensi in his arms, bride style and got her over to the gurney, "Anyone you would like me to call?" Don slide in the ambulance, "I'll go with her Mac." Mac shook his head and closed the doors.

"C-can you call G Callen," Kensi asked in a whisper.

"Yes I can, now you hold on, you are in the best hands," Don said taking her hand as the paramedics work around them.

Kensi closed her eyes and whispered, "Thank you." Before dozing off in a peaceful sleep. Not having to worry if death was going to be looking her in the eyes when she woke up.

So?! What do you guys think! Relax it's not over; I have more in store for this!

Review please!33


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok in the last chapter I got some reviews about how Callen yelled. **

**Well I wanted to show all the stress. **

**And the fact he is in love with her and doesn't want to lose her. **

**I know that's more Sam but how was I supposed to show it? **

**Callen punching the wall?**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

Kensi woke up she could hear her heart monitor bleeping. She was in the hospital; Don Flack was sitting in a chair next to her bed quietly snoring. Kensi smiled, this is what peace is, no guns, and no hate. She started to cough. Don Woke up, nearly falling out of his chair, Kensi pointed to the cup of water with a straw in it. Flack picked it up and handed it to Kensi. She took to big gulps so her throat and mouth weren't as dry as sand paper anymore.

"Hey sleepy head," Kensi said with a smile.

"Look whose talkin! Anyway, I called you're friend Callen, him and the team are one their way over here," Flack said taking the cup from Kensi. Kensi looked out the window with a sad look one her face, "What's the matter Mrs. Blye?"

"Call me Kensi, well it's just that, Callen, is a very close friend to me," Kensi said Flack nodded, "And he is probably pulling his hair out right now looking for me. And he and Sam, my other friend might hand those guys their faces on a plate when they a done with them."

"Callen as in G Callen?" a man walked in asking he smiled at Flack and then looked back at Kensi.

"Yes why?" Kensi said puzzled.

"This is a friend, Danny Messer," Flack said pointing to Danny who smiled and waved at her.

"Messer……oh yeah! Callen talks about you every now and then," Kensi said smiling, "Nice to finally meet you."

Danny pulled up a chair, "So you are the famous Kensi Blye!"

"Famous?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah Callen wouldn't shut up about you when we would talk on the phone very now and then," Danny said with a laugh, "I know Callen won't tell me anything 'bout you two but did you guys hook up yet?"

"Danny! Give the girl some privacy!" a pretty women walked in hitting Danny on the back of the head, she hand a baby in her arms.

"This is Lindsey and my beautiful daughter Lucy," Danny said, Lindsey and Lucy smiled at Kensi. The door opened one more time and Sam, Callen and Hetty appeared.

"That's our signal," Flack said sleepily pushing himself out of the chair as the New York walked outside to join Mac and Stella who were standing next to each other. They watched the LA team through the glass.

"Kensi are you ok?" Callen asked taking her hand.

"I'm fine don't worry," Kensi said, "Can anyone tell me what my injures are?"

"I'll go find a doctor," Sam said smiling at Kensi and walking out looking for a doctor.

"I will give you too some time alone," Hetty said walking out, "I'm glad to see you are safe and smiling Ms. Blye."

Once everyone was gone Callen looked at Kensi, "Are you sure you are fine? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I remember pieces but I really don't want to talk about it at the moment. Ok?" Kensi said shuttering think back to what happened.

"Ok sweetie, anyways, did you have fun crossing the country and scaring you're boyfriend to death?" Callen said with a smile.

"Ah, now I'm you're girlfriend?" Kensi asked playfully.

"Yes you are!"

"I did have fun G, expect the whole kidnapping part."

Callen smiled. Kensi yawned and blinked at Callen a few times trying not to fall asleep, "Don't worry Kens, I will right here when you wake up." Callen kissed her head.

"Good," Kensi said closing her eyes with a smile.

Callen leaned back in the chair Flack was once sitting in. He smiled, Kensi and him were finally back together again, and now it would be forever. A doctor knocked on the door motioning for Callen to come out. He got up and sighed. Callen opened and closed the door as quietly as he could.

"Ms. Blye will be fine, she was raped though. And hit in the head with a gun of some sort 2 times so she may not remember a lot," the doctor said. Callen shock his head not knowing what to say. He knew one thing though, when he found who did this to his girlfriend, they where going to get it.

**Ok so I give credit to pat Tobu for the Callen and Messer friendship. And no, Flack does NOT have a crush on Kensi he was just trying to make her feel better. And no (again) Kensi does NOT have a crush on Flack, they are FRIENDS so do come after me!**

**More is on the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you, Detective Taylor for helping me out," Hetty said shaking hands with Mac.

"No problem Hetty, and please call me Mac," Mac said.

The elevator doors opened and in came H, Jesse, Calleigh, Ryan and Walter. Hetty turned around to talk to H, "Good to see you again Mr. Cane."

"Good to see you too Hetty. Jesse over here has been driving me crazy toe come see Kensi. She is ok right?" H said looking around.

"Yes she is fine," Hetty said turning to Jesse, "I have a feeling Mr. Cardoza, you have a lot of explaining to do, her room is this door right here." Hetty pointed to the door. Jesse nodded and walked into the room. Kensi looked up and smiled at who she thought was Jack.

"Kensi," Jesse said looking at her. She had some stitches and burses, but she looked fine. She was dressed in normal clothes, ready to go home. Kensi hugged Jesse.

"Hey Jesse," Kensi said with a smile, "I am very glad to see that you are ok, what's the matter?"

"That's why I came here. My name isn't really Jack, it's Jesse Cardoza. See I worked in LA undercover when I meat you," Jesse said looking at his shoes then up at Kensi, who was shocked.

"So it was all a lie?" Kensi asked with tears in her eyes.

"No! No, Kensi I really did love you. But some things came up and I had to go to Miami. I am really sorry if I broke you'r heart."

"Oh, ok. And you didn't break my heart."

"Good, anyway you look pretty good," Jesse said, hugging her. At that moment Callen walked in looking at Jesse and then his lover.

"Callen don't get mad, this is an old friend from LA," Kensi said slowly getting up but a passing nurse gave her a stern look that said stay right there. The nurse wheeled in a wheelchair, which Callen helped her into.

"Wheel me out I want to say hello to everyone," Kensi said, but Callen didn't move, Jesse and him just looked at each other, "Fine," Kensi started to wheel out of the room, "Play nice!"

Callen looked at Jesse, " Thanks man for saving her, she means a lot to me.

"No problem, and I can tell, she meant a lot to me too so when H told me what was going on, I said we should help," Jesse said. The 2 men walked out of the room. Callen walked over to Kensi who was talking with Flack, Danny, Lindsey, Stella, Calleigh, Walter and Ryan.

"Glad to see you ok," Lindsey said with a smile.

"Hey G! Long time no see!" Danny said slapping Callen on the back.

Callen smiled, "Yeah same to you too buddy! So you are married now AND have a daughter?"

"Yes and they are both very happy with me," Danny said kissing Lindsey on the head.

"Man she must be really crazy to marry a dude like you," Callen said laughing.

"Ha ha! And you! Callen you have a girlfriend, who is crazy enough to date you?" Danny said.

"I am!" Kensi said smiling.

"Well, we must get going, crime doesn't stop it's self!" Hetty said walking over to the group. They said their good byes. Callen helped Kensi into the elevator.

"Kens what's that matter?' Callen asked hoping she wasn't in pain.

"You in pain?" Sam asked.

Kensi shook her head and whipped away her tears and smile, "No it's just that they were all so helpful."

"Kens that's their job, just like us," Sam said as Callen hugged her.

"Where is Eric and Nate and is Dom ok?" Kensi asked realizing that she didn't know they hadn't come.

"Nate and Eric are at home, Hetty wanted them to stay home and Dom is still in a coma but the doctor thinks he should wake up today," Callen said kissing Kensi's head.

"For once, we are at peace," Sam said with a sigh and smile.

**Short I know but more is coming!**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi sat on the beach looking out on to ocean. It had been a very long flight. The team was working, Kensi was still on leave. She sat thinking about what had happened in the past few days. She shuttered at the thought of her being raped, so she pushed that thought aside and thought about Dom. The hospital hadn't called Hetty yet, which if they did, Hetty would call Kensi to go over and stay with Dom until the shift was over. Kensi got up brushing the sand off her jeans; she grabbed her shoes and walked up the beach. She walked a few blocks to the hospital. The doors slide open and she walked over the elevator. She took it up to Dom's floor and found his room no problem. A nurse was changing Dom's IV bag when his eyes opened. Kensi smiled at him and pulled a chair over, "Hey sleepy!"

"Hey Kensi," Dom said in a weak voice.

"I will find your doctor Mr. Vail," The nurse said walking out of the room.

Dom looked at Kensi's forehead, where the stitches where, "What happened?"

"The men who kidnapped you kidnapped me. They brought me to Miami and then New York City. The CSI team in New York is looking for then, so is the one in Miami. And we are trying to get all the info we can on them. Well that's what we think," Kensi said looking at Dom.

"I'm sorry if I was more careful, then we wouldn't be here," Dom said looking at Kensi.

"Dom relax it's not your fault," Kensi said taking his hand.

A doctor walked in, "I am Doctor Jay, how is the pain Mr. Vail?"

"It's ok," Dom said.

"Good I am glad. I called your team they are on the way," Doctor Jay said and with that walked out.

"Weird I thought he would look you over," Kensi said puzzled.

"Same," Dom said watching the brown haired doctor talking to what looked like a man. Nate, Eric, Hetty, and Sam, Callen walked into Dom's room. Sam had a smile on his face that reached from ear to ear.

"Dom you are OK!" Sam said smiling.

"Yes I'm fine, though that doctor seems a little funny to me," Dom said looking back outside of his room. The doctor was still talking to the man.

"Yeah me to," Nate said, "His body language says that he is planning something."

The team started watching 2 men talking. Dr. Jay pulled out a gun, firing a few times into the ceiling. The other man did the Sam, but the gun was army grade. Sam and Callen pulled out their guns. Nate and Eric stepped back. Hetty followed them. Kensi helped Dom out of bed and into a chair at the far end.

The men shouted, "Y'ALL BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE I BLEW YOU'R HEADS OFF!"

Kensi nearly fell over. It was the voice, _how the hell did he get here?_ A little voice in the back of Kensi's head screamed. The voice walked into Dom's room and said, "Ms. Blye you thought I was long didn't you?"

Callen stepped into front on the voice, "What the hell do you want from us?"

"Oh I want you all died!" the voice yelled pointing a gun at Nate who was shaking like a leaf.

"Take me!" Kensi said stepping into from of Nate, "You are the one I want!"

"Kensi what are you doing?" Sam hissed.

"No," The voice said he hit Callen in the head with the butt of his gun. Callen fell tot eh ground. Kensi ran over to him.

"G come on!" Kensi said shaking him.

"I want all of you!" The voice said followed by an evil laugh. Grabbed Kensi by her hair, dragging her out. He gave her to another man who typed her up and duck taped her mouth shut. The voice went back into the room taking Sam and Callen out this time. Then Nate and Eric. 5 men came out of nowhere, dragging the team to their car. The voice walked over to the intercom, "IF YOU TELL ANYONE ANYTHING, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!"

In the car Kensi and Sam sat facing Callen who was bleeding. The doors opened and a doctor was thrown in to the van, a man yelled, "Fix him!"

The doctor did what he was told. After woods, he sat facing the team. They had their duck tape removed from their mouths.

"This has been one hell of a week," Sam said with a sigh and Kensi nodded in agreement without taking her eyes off of her Callen.

**I wanted more drama :D**

Anyway my other series with CSI, Play with fire, well I wanted to use Dr. Jeckyll (spelling?) so on the Friday after the finale, I will update!

Review please and thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Kensi woke up. She was in a room, something stirred next to her and she jumped.

"Kensi, relax it's me Sam," Sam said taking her hand calming her down. A door opened and light flooded in. two men stumbled into the room. From the light that was actually in the room she could tell it was Nate and Eric. Sam was worried about G.

"Nate…Eric?" Kensi asked getting up.

"Y-yeah," Nate said.

"I-I'm fine w-where are we?" Eric asked stuttering.

The lights clicked on. Callen was lying down on the floor. Kensi ran over to him and shook lightly, "G honey wake up."

Sam looked over at Kensi panic stricken face. He felt bad for her. The past few days have been very hard for her. Callen's eyes opened and he blinked at the bright lights.

"Kensi?" G asked putting his hands on her face, tears ran down Kensi's face and she smiled.

"Yes, Callen I am right here," Kensi said helping him sit up.

"Sam? Nate? Eric? What are we doing here?" Callen asked rubbing his eyes.

"Some kidnapped us….again," Eric said who was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm.

"Eric, buddy calm down. At the rate you are shaking we are going to have a 10.0 earthquake in…where ever we are," Sam said patting Eric on the back and looking around.

"Where are Dom and Hetty?" Callen asked.

"Trying to save our asses'" Sam said.

"Oh," Callen said looking at Kensi. The team looked around. The room had light and they could all see each other. There was a video camera in the far up right hand corner and it had a little red light that was blinking. Eric saw beds. They were in a motel room.

"Are we in a motel room?" Sam asked sitting on one of the beds. Everyone was so busy making sure they were all ok, that they didn't either bother looking around.

"I think we are," Nate said walking into what looked like a bathroom.

"Whoever kidnapped us wanted us to be at home," Eric said looking around.

"We have a shower! And it works!" Nate yelled from the bathroom.

Kensi jumped up, "I call the shower first. Ladies first because I am the only woman here!"

Nate walked up his hands up. Kensi smiled at him and she slammed the door. Sam and Eric helped Callen onto a bed. There were 3 beds. Sam, Nate and Eric looked at each other and realized they were going to have to share beds.

"I CALL SLEEPING WITH KENSI!" they all yelled at the same time.

"UHH NO YOU ARE NOT! I AM SLEEPING WITH CALLEN!" Kensi yelled from the shower, "AHHHHH! RATTTT! AHH THE WATER IS FREEZING!" Kensi yelled again.

All the men smiled at the last thing Kensi yelled. And Callen had a smile on his face; he was going to sleep with Kensi. Kensi came out of the bathroom with a pout. She had the same clothes on as before. The 4 men laughed at her face. She crawled up next to Callen and sighed.

"I am turning the lights on in 3 so you all better figure out who is sleeping with who," Kensi said looking at them.

"I am not sleeping with Sam!" Both Nate and Eric yelled at the same time looking at each other.

"Fine Nate and Eric, share a bed and Sam gets his own," Callen said reaching for the light.

"No fair!" Nate and Eric said again at the same time. Sam started to laugh as Callen turned out the lights. Nate knew that somewhere Hetty was pulling her hair out looking for them. He laughed to himself at the thought of Hetty at the moment. The 5 of them fell asleep very fast after a very eventful day.

IN VIRGINA:

"Grab you'r gear," Agent Gibbs said walking to his desk with his coffee.

"What's up?" Tony asked.

"We are going to Los Angeles," Gibbs said looking at his team.

Dinozzo jumped out of his chair knocking it over, "Los Angeles?"

"That's what I said didn't I?" Gibbs asked walking to the elevator.

The rest of the team followed. Ziva said, "This should be really good. Tony plus girls equals chaos."

"Someone sounds a little jealous," McGee said with a laugh.

Ziva gave him a death stare and turned to Gibbs, the elevator doors opened and in walked Abby, "Gibbs! Where are we going?"

"To LA Abby," McGee said with the thought of Abby in a bikini in his mind.

"Timothy McGee! Get that thought out of you'r head right now!" Abby said with a pout hitting him in the arm.

"Why are we going boss?" Tony asked hiding a smile.

"A favor," Gibbs said simply and his phone rang, it was Hetty:

"_Mr. Gibbs, I am guessing you'r team and you are on the way?" Hetty asked._

"_Yes we are. We are just leaving the Navy yard right now," Gibbs said._

"_Good, I will see you all when you land."_

"_Yes, goodbye Hetty."_

"_Good-bye Jethro."_

"FIELD TRIP! FIELD TRIP!" Abby said skipping to the helicopter.

"Yes it is," Gibbs said with a smile.

Ok so I had to add the whole NCIS/NCIS: LA mix! I will keep it on the LA team, don't worry. I see Hetty as the type of woman who has people who owes a lot of favors to her!

MORE ON THE WAY!

RVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

Nate woke up looking around. He couldn't wait to get out of here. Sharing a bed with

Eric was like listening to a hyper little boy. He talked in his sleep. A lot. Nate got up

throwing his pillow on to a now mumbling Eric. He walked across the room, slowly to

the bathroom. Kensi was curled up next to Callen, who had his arm around her waist,

keeping her warm. Sam was spread out across the bed. He was a mess of arms and legs.

He opened the bathroom door and there was a figure standing there. Looking back at him,

Nate yelled so loud that Long Island could here him. The whole team jumped out of their beds. Sam almost fell over. Kensi's hair was everywhere. Eric was shaking like a leaf again. Callen had pulled Kensi behind him. Nate just stood there, looking at what looked like a man. The figure took a step forwards and pushed Nate down and started to walk towards the team, as Nate stood back up. The figure walked to where Kensi and Callen where standing.

"Are you having fun Ms. Blye?" the figure asked.

"Well it depends what you mean by fun," Kensi said with the tone of brave in her voice.

"All this," The figure said.

"No this isn't what I would consider fun," Kensi said.

"Really? You should be glad I took your friends too."

"Why are they going to watch you marry me or something?" Kensi asked rising her eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Why yes Kensi. I am going to marry you," the figure said.

"Find your way upstairs," Hetty said pointing to the tech room where her team normally met. Ziva, Tony, McGee and Abby all went upstairs to get ready.

"Gibbs and Hetty seem to be great friends," Ziva said.

"It's Gibbs, he can make friends with a rock," Tony said with a smile. Everyone turned and looked at him, "He is right behind me isn't he?"

Gibbs smacked Tony on the back of the head, "Yes Dinozzo I am. I would love to replace you with a rock. I think it might get more done."

"My team has been kidnapped. I know they are doing fine, they always do, I need them back," Hetty said staring at one of the lab techs to put the video up from the hospital parking lot, "This is what happened." Gibbs's team watched the video.

"Did you look at reflected surfaces?" Abby asked putting her bag down in the middle of the table.

"As far as I know, no," Hetty said nodding to the lab tech who got up and left the room and Abby said in the chair working her magic.

"Got something!" Tony said looking at the video, which was paused. Tony looked at the team.

"When we are young Dinozzo," Gibbs said.

"Ok so, look at the far right corner. What do you see?" Tony asked.

"A wall?" Ziva said looking at Tony.

"No not the wall, look closer," Tony said annoyed. A man was standing watching.

"He seems to like what he sees," McGee said.

"Thanks for pointing that out, McGoop," Tony said.

"Abby-," Gibbs started to say.

"I am running the face as you look at me," Abby said, fingers flying across the keyboard, "his name is, Jack Simpson, and he lives on 235 Spring court."

"Ok thanks Abbs," Gibbs said kissing Abby on the cheek, "Dinozzo, Ziva, McGee, today!" Tony, Ziva and McGee ran out the door.

"Mr. Gibbs has his team under his thumb," Hetty said with a smile and walked out.

The teamed pulled up to 235 Spring court. They grabbed their guns as they walked up the pathway. Gibbs pushed opened the door. Tony walked to the right, Ziva up the stairs, Gibbs to the left and McGee looked around where the team wasn't.

"CLEAR!" Gibbs yelled.

"CLEAR!" McGee yelled.

"CLEAR!" Ziva yelled.

"NOT CLEAR! A DOOR IS LOCKED!" Tony yelled as the team walked over to him. Gibbs busted down the door. There stood Nate, Eric, Sam, Callen, Kensi and the figure.

The figure grabbed Kensi, "Shoot me and she dies. There is a bomb set to go off if she says she won't marry me."

Kensi knew what she had to do, "I will marry you as long as you let all of them go."


	10. Chapter 10

The figure stood there looking at Kensi, "Fine you are all free."

"Can I just have time to say goodbye? And you have to show your face to me and tell me who you are," Kensi said. The figure pulled off his mask. He had scars going down the right side of his face. Otherwise he had a perfect face, "My god. Why me? You have the body and face of a model!"

The figure looked at Kensi, "I know, everyone always thought the scars were scary. My parents were bullies when I was growing up."

"But why me?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know. My friends put me up to it. I wasn't the one who kidnapped you guys, it was my friend. And I didn't push your friend down. My friends wanted me to get married. I am really sorry. You can go," the figure said nodding to the door.

"Come with us. You don't deserve friends like that," Kensi said.

"But-" the figure said.

"No buts! You are going to get married!" someone boomed.

"No Scott! I don't want to force anyone!" the figure yelled.

Kensi grabbed the figure and ran out. Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Nate, Eric, Tony, Sam, and Callen followed them.

"I never got your name!" Kensi said as they all ran down the hallways.

"Nick!" Nick said.

They ran outside. 10 men followed them. Cops and SWAT where all over the place. When they saw Nick with Kensi they ran after him

"WAIT!" Kensi yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at Kensi, "He didn't do any of this! Those guys did!" Kensi pointed to the group of men who were pointing guns at everybody. The cops all pointed their guns at them. After they arrested the men, the teams, including Nick all went back to the lab.

"Wow what a week!" Sam said.

"You have no idea!" Kensi said laughing. Her and Callen were holding hands; Nick was walking next to Sam, Nate, and Eric. Ziva, McGee and Tony where walking in front of them talking

"Listen guys I am really sorry about all of this," Nick said.

"Dude! You gave us the scare of a lifetime!" Eric said.

"There is no need to be sorry. This isn't your fault," Callen said.

"I feel that it is," Nick said again looking at the team.

"Tony are you going to google the girls later?" Ziva asked.

"Its ogle and no, we are all going out to dinner, Sam invited all of us," Tony said.

"Where to Sam?" Nate asked.

"You will see! Everybody get in cars and follow me!" Sam said. They did as they were told. The teams drove around for about 5 minutes. They pulled up to this bar called, Mor Bar. They all got out and looked at Sam.

"Wow how did you get us in here? Every Wednesday night this place is like a mad house!" Kensi squealed.

"I have my ways! Oh and Nick I called in a few favors to a friend who is single," Sam said with a smile. Sam smiled as he say her come out the door.

"Sam! Hey we haven't talkin in like forever!" the women said. She had long blonde hair, a perfect tan she was the model type.

"Hey Noelle, this is Nick," Sam said as Kensi pushed Nick forward.

"Hi Noelle, nice to meet you," Nick said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too Nick," Noelle said, "I like the scars on your face, they make you seem as if you have a lot of mysteries in your past.

"I do."

"Ok are we going to be all sober here or are we going to party?" Tony said. Another car pulled up and out stepped Gibbs and Abby.

"What is Gibbs doing here?" McGee asked.

"I came to party. Is there a problem McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"No not at all we, or I, just never took you for the party type," McGee said.

"Abby dragged me here." Abby smiled and took Gibbs's hand and dragged him into the club.

"Lets go have some fun!" Callen said with a smile. And everybody followed Gibbs and Abby in.

_So? Should I do after woods of everybody or keep going? Add more drama? Tell me!_

_Review Please!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I have regents coming up._

_I do not own anything on CBS_

Everyone walked over to the bar. Sam order shots from the bar tender, "This is to everybody, for staying strong through out the crazy, scary as hell week!"

"And too Nick, for letting us go," Kensi said holding up her shot glass. They all looked at Nick, including Noelle and smiled. They downed their sot. Abby pulled Gibbs and McGee on to the already crowd dance floor.

" Gibbs looked…happy," Ziva said looking at Tony.

"Yeah, for once," Tony said looking at the trio. He grabbed Ziva's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Callen and Kensi were still sitting at the bar talking. A very pretty woman pulled Sam onto the dance floor along with the new couple, Nick and Noelle.

"This is nice," Kensi said putting her head on Callen's shoulder.

"Kensi lets go dance!" Callen said grabbing her arm. They start to dance to the song called, _Hey Soul Sister _by Train. Callen had a beer in his hand, but Kensi took it from him and took a big swig. G looked at her and laughed.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"I have never seen you like this before," Callen said with a devilish grin.

"You don't like it?" Kensi asked.

"Hell, I love it!" Callen yelled over the song and kisses Kensi on the lips. Sam let out a laugh when he saw Callen and Kensi. They danced to the music, laughing. Callen whispered in Kensi's ear, "Lets get outta here." She nodded and took his hand and they walked out. Sam looked at Callen and Kensi leave. He thanked the girl for a good night, _Gotta check on Dom, _Sam thought leaving. He wasn't buzzed or even drunk. None was. Except for that Abby girl.

Sam got the hospital about 20 minutes later. He walked over to his friend's room and was about to knock, but Hetty opened the door.

"Mr. Hanna," Hetty said with a nod and walked out. Sam smiled and walked in. Dom had a smile on his face.

"Everybody is ok right?" Dom asked as Sam sat down.

"Cool your jets, yes everybody is fine," Sam said with a laugh. They talked for what seemed like hours. Sam and Dom both fell asleep.

Mean while at the bar…

"Abbs, I'm going to get a drink!" Gibbs yelled over the new song, Push Push by Kat Delun. Abby nodded and turned her attention to McGee. Gibbs walked off the dance floor and order a vodka. Gibbs looks around, and takes a sip of his drink.

"Mr. Gibbs," A female voice said.

"Ms. Hart. What brings you to LA?" Gibbs asked looking over at the young lawyer.

"I didn't have anything to do over in Virginia."

"Really why?"

"Because you and the team where here, having fun," Ms. Hart said ordering a beer.

"Oh."

"Gibbs, listen. I know it must piss you off that I am everywhere all the time. Every case."

"I'm taking it you don't know his rules," Tony said walking over to the two, holding Ziva's hand. Gibbs looked down and looked at their hands. They dropped them and put them in their pockets.

"Rule number 12, never date a coworker," Tony said, "But you already broke that one."

"He did?" Ziva asked.

"I'll explain later," Tony said.

"And rule number 13, never ever involve a lawyer," Ziva and Tony said at the same time.

"But you forgot rule number 51," Gibbs said, Tony and Ziva looked at each other, "Sometimes, your wrong." With that Gibbs got up and took Ms. Hart's hand and led her outside of the club. Abby saw what happened and walked, more like stumbled over to Tony and Ziva, with McGee at her side.

"What happened?" Abby asked. They all looked out the window. And to their surprise Gibbs kissed Ms. Hart on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Oh boy," Abby said, "Gibbs broke rule number 12 again."

"Oh yeah," Tony said, "And he made a new rule."

"Really?" McGee asked.

"Sometimes your wrong," Tony and Ziva said looking at each other.

"Abby, I'm going back to the hotel room, call me if you need a ride," Ziva said with a warm smile.

"Gotach," Abby said dragging the half drunk McGee on to the dance floor.

"SAME GOES FOR YOU MCROMEO!" Tony yelled over the song. Ziva started walking to the door. A man opened the door for Ziva and she smiled. Outside, Gibbs and Ms. Hart were gone. The 2 walked to the hotel in silence. Still shocked about the young lawyer and Gibbs. Tony hit the elevator button, and the doors opened. The team had gotten rooms on the same floor. The doors closed and Tony looked at Ziva. He pulled her close to him. She was looking up at him. Tony had his arm around her waist. He planted and long passionate kiss on Ziva's lips. They pulled away breathless, Tony said in only a whisper, "Do you know how long I have been waiting to do that?"

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to do that?" Ziva asked putting her head on Tony' chest, listening to his heart, "I think we just broke rule number 12."

"Rule number 12 my ass, Gibbs has broken, so can we," Tony said hugging Ziva tight and rocking back and forth slowly.

"When the cat is away, the mice come out to play," Ziva said with a smile kissing Tony's lips again.

"You got that right."

Sooooo? I am going to add more drama. I'm going to make a spin off of this one. That's what the last part is about. Anyway, I will put more G and Kensi in.

_Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I have stupid finals at the moment so it might take me awhile.**

**I kept playing with this one, hope you like it!**

Callen woke up he was lying in Kensi's bed with a terrible headache. He rubbed his forehead as the memories of last night came flooding back….

They had taken a cab because they felt drunk. They were laughing in the back seat of the cab. He had paid the cab driver and thanked him. He put his arm around Kensi, making sure she didn't fall as they both stumbled up the pathway to Kensi's house. She opened the door. In about 2 seconds flat they were making out.

"Lets take this to the shower," Kensi whispered in his ear. He picked here up and she rapped her long legs around his waist. He kissed her neck. Clothes where everywhere. It felt good to be with Kensi…

The rest was a blur. He got up out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake her. Callen walked into the bathroom and 2 pairs of pants, 2 shirts, Kensi's bra and panties, and his boxers where lying on the floor. G quickly put the boxers on and picked up the rest of the clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. He opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of Advil, he took one pill. He wandered into the kitchen looking to make breakfast. Callen found everything he needed for waffles.

Kensi could smell waffles coming into her room. She sat up and opened her eyes. The fun of last night came back to her. Being a little tipsy, having sex with Callen was of coarse the best part. She put on some underwear and shorts, not bothering to put on a t-shirt and followed the smell of waffles. She saw Callen just in boxers, setting a plate of fresh waffles on to the table in the kitchen.

"Guess who?" Kensi asked putting her hands on Callen's eyes.

"I really don't know," Callen said joking.

"Read my lips," Kensi said as Callen turned around. He planted his lips on hers. They pulled away breathless, "What.. did..they say?

"That you had a great time last night."

Kensi smiled. "I did."

"Well Hetty gave us the day off, so I figured we should say good-bye to Gibbs, Abby, Tony, Ziva and McGee, and then head over and see Dom, and them do what ever."

"Good plan, but lets eat," Kensi said. Callen laughed and smiled. They ate in silence thinking about last night. Kensi fished first and put her plat in the sink. Callen got up and rapped his arms around Kensi's waist. She turned around and smiled at him.

"I love you I hope you know that," G said kissing Kensi's lips.

"I love you too," She said rapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

They did as they planned said their goodbyes to the other team, went to see Dom, talked with his parents, who was always glaring at Sam. Dom left the hospital that day. The La team all went out for lunch. They had the next 2 days off. For once this whole week, life didn't throw them any fastballs, or crazy people for that matter. This went on for about 2 months, solving crimes, catching murderers. Nothing new. Callen and Kensi moved in together.

"Babe, I'm going food shopping, wanna come?" Kensi asked grabbing her bag.

"No I'm good, I want to see who wins the world cup!" Callen said looking at his girlfriend and smiling. Kensi walked over and kissed him on the head and left. She pulled into the parking lot of the supermarket. Inside she bought chips, beer, and dinner for that night ice cream. She walked into the pregnancy isle.

"My god, I never knew there where so many freaking tests," she mumbled to herself.

"I know," A young girl said standing next to her. She handed Kensi a test, "Try this one, this is like the best."

"Thanks," Kensi said with a smile. The girl picked up the same test and smiled and Kensi and walked out of the isle. Kensi looked down at the test and put it into her shopping cart. She paid for everything. When she got home Callen wasn't home, there was a note on the table,

Out with the guys.

Be back later

Love you so much.

-G

Kensi smiled at the note, she unpacked the food and put it away. The pregnancy test was lying on the table. She sighed and took it to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was the longest 2 minutes of her life. Her timer beeped and she looked at the test, it said pregnant. Kensi jumped up and grabbed her phone and dialed Callen's number.

"Hey honey what's up?" Callen asked.

"We need to talk."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes it is. But I am pregnant," Kensi said.


	13. Chapter 13

"With a baby?" Callen asked.

"Yeah that's normally what comes out of a women," Kensi said stairing at the picture of her and Callen at the beach, she wasn't pregnant at the time. Well as far as she knew. They looked happy.

"Right uhh ok. Do you want me to come home?"

"No, I'm fine."

"To bad, I'm coming home."

"I love you," Kensi said with a smile.

"I love you too baby. And don't worry, we will have and raise the baby," Callen said with bravery in his voice. They hung up the phones. Kensi leaned against the wall with a smile and slid down it. Callen tucked his phone away and smiled at Dom and Sam.

"What did you do G?" Sam asked. Callen and Sam were visiting their friend Dom, who had 2 more weeks in the hospital. Dom's mother still hated Sam for what happened in the waiting room a few days before they all disappeared, as for his father, he was proud that Sam helped his son.

Callen just stood with a smile on his face.

Hetty walked in and looked at the men and then back to Callen. "Mr. Callen what did you do this time?"

"I uhh I'm going to be a father!" Callen said laughing towards the end.

"Congrats man!" Dom said shaking Callen's hand.

"Wow a father, this is going to be one weird child," Sam said with a smile and hugged his friend.

"And the mother is?" Hetty asked, Sam, and Dom looked at her like she had 5 heads, "What? I don't keep up in your personal lives."

"Kensi is the mother," Callen said.

"Well congratulations Agent Callen. Dom your parents are here to see you."

"If I was Sam I would get outta here really fast," Callen said, "Come on, I want to get something for Kensi."

"Yeah ha ha very funny," Sam said as Dom's mother walked in and gave the death stare to Sam, "All right I'm out of here."

Callen and Sam walked to the elevator. Sam looked at Callen, "What the hell are you going to get your pregnant girlfriend?"

"I don't now," Callen's phone rang, "Its Kens."

_Hello?_

_Hi G, its Kensi._

_Hey what's up?_

_Can you pick up something for did hun?_

_Yeah sure, what do you have in mind?_

_Burgers._

_With or with out cheese?_

_G, you know the answer to that._

_All right, Sam says hi, I'll talk to you later._

_Is Dom ok?_

_Yeah he is fine_

_Good, I love you Callen_

_I love you to Kensi._

_Bye._

_Bye._

"You finally found a girl, I'm so happy for you!" Sam said in his best moms' voice.

Callen elbowed his buddy in the ribs, "I was thinking of getting Kensi a ring."

"A what!"

"A ring, you know like the here comes the bride, yaddy yaddy ya."

"Well how big is it going to be?"

"I have no clue," Callen said, "Call that Noelle girl."

"Fine." Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Noelle's number:

Hey Noelle, it's Sam

_Oh hi Sam! What can I do for you?_

_We, Callen, and me well more Callen needs your help._

_With what?_

_Well you remember Kensi from that night we went to the club._

_Yes, very sweet girl._

_Callen wants to get her a ring for her, an engagement ring._

_Aww! How sweet! Of coarse I will help! Where are we meeting?_

_We have no idea._

_How bout Tiffany's? Ask him how much money he wants to spend._

"How much money G?" Sam asked.

"Anything to make her happy," Callen said.

Anything to make her happy Ell

_He is head over heels for this girl. Ok meet me there with money._

_Thanks Ell._

_That's what I'm here for. And you don't mind if Nick comes, I have been trying to get him peeled off that flat screen TV all day now but he won't go anywhere!_

_Yeah its cool no worries._

_Ok cool, later Sam._

_Bye Ell. _

The men stepped out of the elector, "Where to Sam?"

"Tiffany's."

They walked to the Tiffany's. About five minutes later, a woman with long blond hair, a perfect tan, short shorts, a tight tank top with a huge peace sign on the front with gladiator sandals, an ice coffee from Starbucks, and bug-eyed sunglasses walked and stopped in front of them. She was holding hands with a half asleep man with a tan.

"Hey Ell! Hi Nick!" Sam said hugging his friend.

"Ok lets get to work," Noelle said dragging her boyfriend into Tiffany's.

"Why did I have to come?" Nick asked groggy.

"Because love, your eyes were going to dry up and fall out of your head and that would never be good," Noelle said kissing his nose with a smile. And whispered something in his ear with a smile. He shot awake.

"I'm awake!" Nick said rubbing his eyes.

"You have sick and twisted mind Noelle," Callen said with a smile.

"Miss. Taylor! How nice of you to come here! What can we do for you?" A man said with a thick British accent.

"Well my friend Mr. Callen over here needs an engagement ring."

"Ok then anything in mind?" the man said walking over to the showcase.

"Something simple, but not to simple.

"Ok gold or silver?" The man asked.

"Silver, can I have an oval shape?"

"Yes, how about this one?" he pulled out a ring with 3 diamonds, an oval shape, " its an oval shape 3 stone."

"Yes! That's it!" Callen said with a smile.

"She is going to love it man!" Sam said patting Callen on the back.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry bout how long it took me!

"Hey Callen," Kensi said opening the door and grabbing one of the shopping bags from him.

"Hi babe, thanks," Callen gave Kensi a quick peck on the cheek and walked into the kitchen.

"You got-?"

"Calm down, yeah I do." Callen laughed, he walked into his bedroom and stuck the little blue box into his boxer draw. He walked back out into the kitchen and grabbed the pre-made burgers out of the bag and walking outside on the small deck to start to grill.

"So?" Kensi asked.

"So what? Noelle wants to take you to the spa. I ran into her and Nick at the supermarket and she asked me how you were and I told her."

"She doesn't have to."

"She wants to," Callen said, "It will be nice for you to have some girl time!"

"Ok fine. You win."

"For once." Callen laughed as he put the burgers on the grill. Dinner was filled with laughs and smiles. After dinner, Callen sat out on the deck and looked up and the stars. He thought about the little ring in the little blue box, and how much he loved his babies. And who he really was.

"Whatcha thinking about G?" Kensi asked walking outside and sitting on his lap. She was dressed in sweat-pants and an old LA Dodgers t-shirt that was a little to small, which made her small belly visible. And her hair typed back in a sloppy bun. She had no makeup on and looked so relaxed.

"You," Callen said as he put his hand over her small belly.

"Are you happy?" Kensi asked looking at her boyfriend in the eyes.

"Yeah! I can't wait. When is your doctors appointment?"

"In 2 days, and I can not wait!" Kensi squealed with a smile, "I want pickles with ice cream!" Kensi jumped up and ran into the house leaving the door open, "G you want some?"

Callen laughed, "No I'm good!" Kensi came back out with pickles and ice cream. It was chocolate ice cream, Callen made a face, "Here come the weird cravings." The door rang and Kensi put her food down and ran to get it,

"Hey Sam, Eric and Nate! What brings you hear?" Callen could hear her voice from the deck.

"Why does your breath smell like pickles and chocolate ice cream?" Sam asked.

"Hot sauce!" Kensi yelled running back to the kitchen. The 3 men followed and watched Kensi run around the small kitchen looking for the bottle of hot sauce. Callen laughed walking into the kitchen.

"Top shelf to your right," Callen said smiling.

"What is she-?" Nate asked as Kensi ran outside and grabbing her ice cream with pickles and drowning in it hot sauce in front of her co-workers.

"Wow," Eric said.

"Are you judging me?" Kensi yelled slamming the small bottle on the counter, which caused it to shatter.

"Uhh- No," Eric said taking a step back with his hands up.

"You are too!" Kensi cried running for the bedroom.

"Nice job stupid," Sam said watching Callen go after Kensi. After about 2 minutes giggles from Kensi could be hear from the bedroom and she skipped out.

"Moody," Callen muttered.

"You can say that again," Nate said with a smile.

"She is going to be a hand full," Sam said laughing.

"You better keep your door unlocked because Mr. Callen might be sleeping at your house some times, Mr. Hanna," Hetty said entering the kitchen.

"How did you?" Callen asked.

"Your door was open," Hetty said walking over to Kensi, "Looks yummy."

"It is!" Kensi sang, making everybody smile.

"You are just as bad as-" Callen was interrupted by his phone ringing, "speak of the devil." Callen answered his phone:

"Hey Gibbs," Callen said.

"How did you know?" Gibbs asked.

Tony's voice came into hearing, "Caller ID boss."

"Did I ask you DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped.

Callen smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to say Hi."

"Well hi."

"How is everything?"

"Well Kensi is having a baby," Callen said looking at his wife who was putting her ice cream dish in the sink.

"Great, a little Callen running around," Gibbs smiled.

"You got that right." Callen smiled looking back at his girlfriend with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about how long it took me to get this up!**

"Kensi hun, you have to get up," Callen shook her lightly. She had a protective hand on her now visible stomach.

"Nooo," Kensi mumbled.

Callen smiled and walked out of the room and called Eric, "Eric."

"What?" Callen could tell he woke Eric up.

"I need you to whistle and say we have a case," Callen explained.

"But-"

"Don't ask." Callen out the phone on speaker, "Now."

Eric did as he was told. Kensi jumped up.

"ISABELLA!" she yelled.

"What the hell?" Eric asked.

"Thanks, see you at work," With that Callen hung up the phone, "why did you scream a girls name?"

"Because! That's her name!" Kensi said walking over to her draw and grabbed her clothes for the day.

"Whose name?"

"Our baby, I think it's going to be a girl, and I want to name her Isabella Rose," Kensi ran pasted Callen to get into the shower.

"And what if it's a boy?" Callen followed her to the bathroom.

"NO BOY! GIRL!" Kensi yelled through the closed door. 

"Ok Ok," Callen said and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. Kensi took a really fast shower and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed some whole grain cheerios, some whip cream, sprinkles and some peanut butter. Kensi put it all in a bowl and added some milk and sat down to eat. Callen just arched his eyebrow and smiled to himself.

"What?" Kensi asked with a mouth full.

"Nothing, just your so…..funny," Callen said deciding on a word that hopefully wouldn't piss off his girlfriend.

"Oh ok," Kensi shrugged and kept eating. She brushed her teeth and the doorbell rang.

"Hi Callen, Kensi ready?" Noelle's voice rang through the small house. Nick appeared behind her, "I figured that you and Nick would want to hang out."

"Yeah that's cool. I have to swing by the hospital to help a friend and then drop him off at his house and make sure everything is good, and then yeah you know," Callen explained as his girlfriend came waddling into the room.

"Hi Noelle and Nick!" Kensi sang.

"Ready?" Noelle smiled.

"Yes!" Kensi waddled out. Noelle started out but Callen grabbed her hand.

"She is VERY moody," Callen said.

Noelle only smiled and kissed Nick on the lips lightly and left for the car.

"You eat yet?" Callen asked Nick.

"Yeah, waffles. Noelle tried making them… let's leave it at that," Nick smiled, "A beer would be good."

"It's never to early for a beer!" Callen shut the door behind them and got a beer from the fridge.

"What's the plan for tonight? Noelle told me bits and pieces but not much."

"Well she said she booked a place near the beach, very expensive, she also said Kensi would love it. I have the ring, and I was thinking after dinner, I would take her for a walk on the beach just as the sun was setting and propose to her."

"Dude, she will love it," Nick said.

"What about you and Noelle?"

"I love her to death, she is really great to me, and I'm really great to her."

"Good , good." Callen's phone rang, "Hold on, Hetty's calling." Callen excused his self and came back very fast, "Come on, we have to go help Dom."

They both left for the hospital talking about the Dodgers.


	16. Chapter 16

**I fell the need to put this out there….. when in the Sam heck are ****  
****they going to tell us who Callen really is? I mean come on! ****  
****Please comment if you agree. I am just dieing here waiting for the ****  
****stupid monkey writers to tell us who Callen is!****  
**-

"Soooooooo?" Noelle asked holding out the word.

"Sooooooo what?" Kensi asked in a teasing tone.

"You and Callen? Noelle asked slipping on her white robe.

"Yes." Kensi slipped hers on too.

"Any idea what you guys are having?"

Kensi rubbed her hand over her large stomach, "well the team is  
dieing to know, and I really mean dieing. But I want to wait. I have  
always really like surprises because I didn't get many as a kid."

"Aww! I think it's really sweet!"

"Thanks."

"Anyway. Let's go get relaxed." Noelle and Kensi walked into the mud  
room.

"Noelle?" Kensi asked keeping the cucumber over her eyes.

"Yes love?" Noelle asked keeping her eyes closed.

"Do you think G and I are going to be good parents. I mean what if  
our kid hates us. Like she goes out and gets like her butt tattooed.  
And then starts doing drugs and-" Kensi started going on and on.

Noelle cut her off, "Kensi hun the fact that you have thought this  
over already means you guys will be great parents."

"But Callen just seems so upset with the fact he is going to be a  
father."

"Callen, to me, seems to be worried too. I mean we are talking about a  
guy who didn't know he had a sister. Kens he went through a lot as a  
kid. He was in and out of houses all the time. He doesn't even know  
his real name! In my opinion he is just worried over the fact that he  
might not he a great dad. Callen never knew his father or his mom I  
think. So maybe he is just scared that like I said before he thinks he  
might not be a good father. But you guys are going to be great  
parents. And with friends like Heady, Sam, Nate, Eric, and that new  
guy Deeks, you guys will be fine."

"Really?" Kensi asked getting teary eyed.

Noelle reached over and squeezed Kensi's hand, "Yes."

AT THE HOSPITAL:

"Dom are you sure?" Callen ask Dom who was in a wheel chair.

"I'm and will be fine. I think it's best if I just go home and sleep,"  
Dom shook his head.

"Your mother and Hetty will kill us if we let you stay hone alone,"  
Sam said remembering the way Dom's mom was ready to chop Sam's head  
off when she found out about Dom.

"Speaking of Hetty, where is she?" Nate asked.

"She said something about shopping," Eric commented as he pushed Dom's  
wheel chair out of the hospital.

Sam snorted a laugh. "Hetty? Shopping? That has to be a joke!"

"It's Hetty. I mean the woman listens to Gaga!" Deeks commented.

"How old is she again?" Nate asked.

"It's not nice to ask a woman her age," Sam said imitating Kensi best  
he could.

"With all the different IDs that woman has, I really don't know,"  
Callen shook his head.

"Sam does have a point," Hetty said from behind making all the men jump.

Callen caught his breath. "Have you been hanging out with Gibbs lately?"

Hetty's brows came together. "No why?"

"He does the same thing," Callen thought of his friend on the other  
side o the country. His phone rang, "How the hell does he do that?"

"Hi Callen," Gibbs' voice came in loud and clear, "Put me on speaker."

Callen hit the button, "What's up?"

"You home yet?" Gibbs asked, "DINOZZO! SHUT THE HELL UP! McGee, head  
slap him please."

Callen smiled, "No why? You sent guys to blow up my house?"

"No call me when you get home," Gibbs said. And then there was the  
dial tone.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked.

"Beats me. It's Gibbs. The man could be plotting to blow up the white  
house and no one would know until they say it on the news," Callen  
said helping get Dom into the car.

"G if I were you I would be a little scared," Sam said slipping in the  
driver's seat.

"Tell you the truth. I really am."


	17. Chapter 17

Callen sat in his car watching the clock. Nick had left to go check on Kensi and Noelle. The minutes went by like hours.

"A watched pot never boils," Callen mumbled to himself. There was a rap on the window that caused Callen to jump a little. He turned on the car and rolled the window down.

"Scare ya?" Sam asked with a cheeky smile.

Callen rolled his eyes as Sam made his away around to the other of the car. "Sam what do you want?"

"I figured I would stop by and see what my boy was up to," Sam said with a shrug. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out the stash of lollipops that Callen kept there for long stakeouts.

"I am not your boy," Callen said grabbing the last orange lollipop.

"Hey! I wanted that one!"

"The early bird gets the worm." Callen untapped the lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

"But the late mouse gets the cheese," Sam said as he opened a red one.

"What?" asked Callen confused. "Crap! Sam out! I have to go"

Sam got out of the car fast and smiled, "Get it right!"

Callen drove like a mad man to Nick and Noelle's house. He pulled up, fixed his tie and waited for Kensi. About five minutes passed by and Callen looked over and saw Kensi waddling down the pathway to his car. She had a long white dress on that had golden colored edges. She had a tiny amount of makeup on that brought out her eyes. Her hair was done with many small curls. Callen got out and opened her door.

"Hey babe," Kensi said as she kissed him on the lips softly.

"Hi beautiful!" Callen said with a smile.

The ride over was short. Then Kensi started talking about her day. Callen explained that Dom was safe at home and his mom still hates Sam.

The restaurant was beautiful. It was on the beach, just as Callen had asked. A tall woman with light blonde hair greeted them, "Hi! Reservation?

"Callen," G said as he took his girlfriend's waist.

"Right this way!" The woman grabbed two menus and walked to a table over looking the beach.

"Callen this is great!" Kensi said with a smile.

"Better then a beer?" Callen joked as the couple sat down.

"Do not use that word!" Kensi joked. Dinner went by without a hitch. Finally dessert came out and Noelle had already paid for the bill.

"Should we take a walk on the beach?" Callen asked as they let.

"That would be great," Kensi said. Callen took her hand as they walked down the beach. Kensi placed her hand over her very pregnant stomach. And smiled, "This is the best Callen."

"Anything for my girl," Callen placed a small kiss on Kensi's lips and placed a hand on her stomach. Callen glanced out at the sea and the sun was starting to set. He got up all the courage he could. "I have something for you."

"A bottle of beer?" Kensi asked hopefully.

"No," Callen said with a smile playing at his lips. "Close your eyes." Kensi did as she was told and Callen got down on one knee and pulled out the small blue box, "Kensi Blye, will you marry me?" Kensi's eye's popped open as she stood there, "Babe say something. If you think it's to early it's fine.

"My water just broke."

_**Baby names? Boy or girl? **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews:)**

**Last chapter? Maybe…**

**I sped up the birth because it's a little easier so don't comment saying things like that I am wrong.**

**I do not own. **

"Wha-what?" Callen asked standing up.

"The baby is coming," Kensi said.

"Oh my God!" Finally it went through Callen's hand he and Kensi started for the car and he called Sam and explained. Callen drove to the hospital with Kensi screaming and yelling. Callen hit 100 miles per hour a few times. People were honking let and right but Kensi droned them out. Callen parked the car very fast and carried Kensi in.

"Callen!" Kensi groaned.

"I know, I know," Callen said rushing into the emergency room, "My girlfriend is having a baby!"

"Well you are going to have to wait," A snotty nurse with red hair said.

"I don't see you do anything! We are cops here. And if you don't help her out right now, I'm going to flip on you!"

"I wish I could," She smirked and kept reading her magazine. Callen set Kensi down on a chair and looked around. One guy hand a gun shot in his shoulder, another guy was turning green. One woman looked as if she was going to pass out.

Callen got up and Kensi let out a groan. He walked across the small room and grabbed the nurse by her scrubs and pulled her over the desk so they were face to face. Callen spoke through clenched teeth, "Listen here, if you don't help my girlfriend and these people out I will call the cops are we clear?"

"Security!" The red head yelled. Kensi let out a scream as she got a contraction.

"Help her! She is giving birth!" The guy who was green said.

Two big security guys walked in. Callen pulled out his badge. The guard with blonde hair spoke first, "NCIS? Ally I would help them. Why is that guy bleeding out in the ER? I thought you are a nurse."

"I am! They have to wait," Ally the red head said shrugging.

Callen reached across the desk and grabbed the phone, "We need four doctors to the ER please."

The doctor who had helped Dom appeared first, "Callen! Why are you here?"

"My girlfriend-" Callen was cut short by Kensi's screams.

"Ally! What the hell is wrong with you?" The doctor yelled. Four nurses appeared. The doctor looked at them, "I need three wheel chairs. Go get Robins, Smith, and Britt! I will take care of the pregnant woman. And Ally, your fired." The nurses nodded and ran to get supplies and doctors. One appeared with a wheel chair and Callen put Kensi in it. They got up to the baby section and Kensi was dressed and in bed in a matter of minutes.

"Callen!" Kensi called.

"Yeah? How are you feeling?" Callen rushed over to her bedside. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it until it turned red.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed.

"Ahh! Kenz! You are going to brake my hand!" Callen said eyes wide. The team walked into the room.

"Hey Kensi!" Nate smiled.

She glared at him, "Hello."

"What?" Nate asked.

"Nothing. Crappppp! Oww!" Kensi said wincing.

"What?" Nate asked again.

"She is having the baby," Hetty said. Dom walked in and sat down next to Callen.

"Having fun?" Sam joked.

"I swear to God. You make another joke like that and I will kick you so hard in the balls that you will be wishing there is a stork!" Kensi said gritting her teeth.

Sam put his hands up, "Ok I am sorry."

"I suggest you all leave," The doctor entered the room.

"What?" Eric asked.

"AHHHHHH! The baby- CRAP- is coming!" Kensi yelled. The team left pretty fast.

Callen took off his coat and undid his tie. He grabbed Kensi's hand, "Let do this."

"Easy for you to say," Kensi said looking at him.

"OK, I am not going to deliver your baby, Doctor Robins is. She is great," The doctor said and left the room. A tall woman with dirty blond hair stepped over and prepped Kensi.

"I am doctor Robins but you can call me Lynn. Now Kensi, when I tell you to push I want you to push as hard as you can," Lynn said. Kensi only nodded. She grabbed Callen's hand. "Ready? Push!" Kensi let out a blood-curdling scream. "Good! That was great! Take a nice big deep breath and push!" About 45 minutes later, Kensi let out one last scream. Lynn smiled, "It's a boy! Wait a minute."

"What?" Kensi asked panicking.

"You are having twins!" Lynn said.

"What?" Callen and Kensi asked at the same time.

"You are going to have to push again!" Lynn said. Kensi let out a loud groan and started pushing again. After another 10 minutes Lynn smiled, "Congrats! You had a girl!"

Kensi gave Callen a weak smile. Callen reached down and kissed her forehead, "You did great."

"How do I look?" Kensi asked joking around.

"Like you ran five miles," Callen smiled. Kensi smiled back. She patted her hair down as Lynn walked over holding two little bundles, one with a blue blanket and the other with a pink one.

"What do you want to name them?" Kensi asked softly as Lynn handed the babies to Kensi.

"Scarlet Amy? After my sister?" Callen asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. And Robert G?" Kensi smiled.

"I love it," Kensi smiled.

A nurse appeared and wrote down the names, "Last name?"

"Callen," Kensi said with a smile. Kensi passed the kids off to Callen. Kensi smiled, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Callen asked.

"Yes I will marry you," Kensi smiled.

Callen smiled back and looked down at Scarlet, "Hello there." Scarlet opened her eyes. She had big brown eyes with Callen's nose, and Kensi's hair color, dark brown. "I think we should call him Robbie," Callen smiled at Robert. He had blue eyes, Kensi's nose, and dirty blonde hair.

"Or Rocko," Kensi said smiling.

"Yeah," Callen smiled. Callen handed the babies back to Kensi as the team entered the room.

"Twins? Two combos of Callen and Kenz walking around? Good Lord!" Sam joked.

"They look just like you guys!" Eric said.

"What are their names?" Nate asked.

"She is Scarlet Amy," Callen pointed to Scarlet, "And this is Robert G."

"And he even has name. This ought to be good," Sam smiled again.

"Does Robert have a nickname? How about Rocko?" Dom asked.

"Rocko it is then!" Kensi smiled.

**Ok one more chapter. What did you guys think? I couldn't find Kensi's dad's name. He seemed like a Robert to me. I don't know why. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last Chapter!**

**Thank you all for all the comments!**

**I do not own anything but the kids, and Noelle and Nick.:)**

**A year later…**

"Savannah! Tell Derek we have to go!" Kensi called up the stairs to her adopted daughter. After about two weeks of talking, Callen and Kensi adopted a 13-year-old girl and a 16-year-old boy. They were brother and sister and Kensi couldn't just adopt one, so they got both. They had to move into a bigger house. But Kensi and Callen didn't really care.

"He is still sleeping!" Savannah came running down the stairs.

Kensi sighed, "Watch the twins Sav." Savannah nodded and walked into the living room. She grabbed her gun and put a blank round in it and walked into her son's room and shot the wall. He jumped up and looked at her.

"Really mom?" Derek asked, rubbing his eyes.

"If you are not down stairs in five minutes, I am handcuffing you to the flagpole at school in your boxers," Callen called from the kitchen. Derek quickly hopped out of bed and pushed Kensi out the door and shut it behind her. Kensi smiled and headed down stairs into the kitchen. Callen stood making lunches and The twins sat on the floor in the den watching TV. Kensi looked at Savannah as she rushed to get her books in order. She had long blonde hair that feel in waves. She had a pink streak that she died a while back. She had light blue eyes and was tall for her age. Savannah was the only girl that Kensi had ever met that didn't really care her parents couldn't afford to buy her new things every week. Savannah was wearing very little make-up and dark blue short shorts and a white tank top with PINK written all over in it and little pink flip-flops. Hetty bought the kids a lot of clothes; the whole team had chipped in when Derek and Savannah first moved in.

Derek came down the stairs in his football shirt on, it was to hot for jackets in LA, and a pair of lacrosse shorts on and a pair of black Nikes. Derek was very tall, muscular and had blonde hair that was kind of shaggy. He had deep blue eyes and was always smiling. Derek just threw on what ever was clean or smelled fresh and came down stairs. If it was a Saturday, he would walk around the house in either boxers on a bathing suit.

"Dad did you make my lunch?" Savannah asked.

"Yes, peanut butter and jelly with a water bottle, which is in the fridge, and grapes and a cookie," Callen said, handing her a brown paper bag.

"Thanks!" She kissed Callen on the cheek and ran out the door. Derek stuck an apple in between his teeth grabbed his book bag, lunch and water bottle, kissed me on the cheek, waved to Callen and followed his sister.

"Alright! Two down, two to go!" Callen said, he walked over and picked up the twins. I heard some car doors slam and a few voices, Derek must be driving his friends to school today. The kids made friends fast, which G and I were both very happy about.

We dropped the babies off at daycare and headed off for work.

Deeks greeted us, "Hello!"

"Did you ever find your pen?" Callen asked.

"My pink one? That I lost like last year? No," Deeks said.

Kensi laughed, "Did you talk to Sam?"

"Yes!" Deeks said as I sat down.

"Mrs. Callen, one of your son's teachers is on line two!" Hetty appeared and then disappeared.

Kensi groaned and hit the button two and pick up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi this is Mrs. Lopez, your son isn't in homeroom," A woman's voice said.

"Well he left this morning," Kensi said getting pissed off. This is the one teacher that always gave her son a hard time.

"He is not here!" She said.

"Ok listen, I know he went to school today. I have a job to do," Kensi said and hung up the phone. She quickly dialed Derek's cell phone.

He answered on the second ring, "Hey ma, what's up?"

"Put Mrs. Lopez on please," Kensi said.

"Ok?" There were some footsteps.

"Hello?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

"Its Derek's mom," Kensi said threw her teeth.

"Oh he is here now!" She hung up. Kensi rolled her eyes.

Callen chuckled, "Derek's teacher again?"

"Yep!" Kensi nodded. Noelle came flying around the corner in her heels.

She squealed, "EEEEPPP!"

"What?" Kensi leaped up from her chair, knocking some papers off her desk. Noelle stuck out her hand. On her ring finger was a big fat rock. Kensi gasped, "Oh my God! Congrats!" She hugged her friend.

"I will never get why getting married is such a big deal in women," Deeks said, observing the two women.

"You will also never know what it's like to get married!" Kensi said, not even looking at Deeks.

"How do you know that?" Deeks asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kensi rolled her eyes and turned back to Noelle, "When is the wedding?"

"September. We need to go dress shopping! Can you get off of work?" Noelle asked.

Hetty appeared. "Go, have fun." She winked and walked away. Kensi and Noelle squealed and Kensi grabbed her bag and headed shopping with Noelle.

"Deeks you will get married when then moon in is the seventh house and Jupiter a lines Mars," Sam said laughing.

"Which is when?" Deeks asked.

"When the hippies and leather pants make a come back," Callen nodded from behind his newspaper.

"Which is never," Sam said, chuckling.

"Laugh all you want!" Deeks said, rolling his eyes.

**~~~~~Later that day~~~~~**

"Dinner! Grabbed the twins please!" Callen called up the stairs. He walked back into the kitchen and smiled at Kensi as she put the homemade pizza on plates. Derek was holding Scarlet and Rocko.

"What happened to your sister?" Callen asked, grabbing a beer.

"Talking to some guy," Derek said as he set the twins down in high chairs.

"A guy?" Callen asked.

"Babe, leave her alone," Kensi said.

"My daughter will not fall in love until she is 30!" Callen said shaking his head.

"MMMMOOOMMMM!" Savannah came turning the corner, running.

"What?" Kensi asked.

"Can I go out of Friday?" She asked.

"With who?"

"Friends! Oh come on! Please!" She begged.

"Who?" Callen asked.

"Violet, Jack, Bell, and the new kid, Alex!" Savannah said jumping up and down.

"Der have you met the new kid?" Callen asked.

"Yeah, he's cool," Derek said, taking a bite of pizza.

Kensi looked at Callen, who looked at Savannah, "ok, fine, but I'm giving you pepper spray, just in case."

"THANK YOU! Thank you thank you thank you!" Savannah bounced around her parents and hugged them. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Now sit down and eat," Kensi said with a smile. The kids chatted away; telling their parents about school, and the drama. At seven pm, the twins went to bed. Savannah fished some homework, and Derek was watching TV with his parents. At ten, G made them go to bed.

"All alone," Callen said with a smile.

"Not tonight, babe," Kensi said, crawling into bed.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"They will know, trust me. Derek is going camping with friends on Friday, when Savannah goes to the skating rink, then we can do it," Kensi said, pulling her husband down and kissing him.

"But that's so far away!" Callen whined, crawling in next to her.

"That's tomorrow," Kensi said, kissing him one last time and falling asleep.

"Fine," Callen said, turning off the light and sleeping too.


End file.
